Eternity Has No Happy Endings
by candied ACID
Summary: Bella and Edward face hard times in their increasingly difficult relationship. Can love overcome all obstacles?
1. Trouble in Paradise

* * *

Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight.

* * *

"No!" 

I cringed as Edward's voice thundered from downstairs.

I had been hiding away in Alice's bedroom for the past two days, trying to avoid the subject that I knew was utterly unavoidable.

I regretted asking Alice for her help. I knew she was persistent and stubborn, but clearly I didn't know how persistent and stubborn she could really be.

"Poor Edward," I whispered to myself.

It hurt me physically to see him in so much grief, especially because I knew it was my fault.

"He only wants what's best for me."

"You're right, he does," Rosalie agreed, appearing out of nowhere, and scaring the crap out of me, "but sometimes what's right, and what's logical doesn't always go hand in hand." With that, she walked out not saying another word.

I smiled inwardly, knowing that Rosalie's comment compared to a normal person giving a hug.

_Maybe she doesn't hate me_.

I though about what Rosalie had said to me, all the while trying to block out Alice's and Edward's screaming from downstairs.

_Was she saying that I was right to want Edward to change me?_

My thoughts were shattered as the door flew open and Edward walked into the room fuming. His eyes locked on to mine and I could see his pain.

_What are you doing? You're going to ruin everything, _my head screamed.

A tear trickled down the side of my face as I wondered what to say. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around his rock hard body, and apologize, but "sorry" just didn't fit.

Before I even noticed, Edward was against me, gracefully wiping my tear away with a flick of his icy hand. It reminded me of the time that seemed so long ago when he had tasted one of my tears. At that thought, I started crying more.

How could I put him through so much suffering over my own selfish desires?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. Muffled by tears, words began spilling out of my mouth before I could gather my thoughts.

"I love you. I love you. Oh god, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm such an ass. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you. Edward, please --"

Placing an icy finger over my lips, Edward silenced my hysteria. "Stop it, Bella. You're acting irrationally. You know I love you, and I'm not going to leave you over something so…so…"

I'd never seen him so lost for words.

I knew this was stupid, but our relationship depended on it.

My thoughts wondered as I tried to picture Edward and I twenty years from now. Of course we would get looks and stares. It's not every day you see a forty-year-old woman holding hands with a seventeen-year-old boy. But that was the least of my worries. What was going to happen when I became an old lady, lying on my deathbed? There's no way I could bare to see Edward's anguish as he watched me leave him forever and realized that it is too late for him to do anything to stop it.

"Bella. Bella, are you okay?" Edward snapped me back from my daydream, no, my day-mare.

"Y-yeah, I think so," I said hesitantly.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Edward said sighing, blowing his heavenly scent into my nostrils.

"If you knew what I was thinking you wouldn't be saying that," I said sternly.

"I don't know what to do with you," Edward whispered.

I could tell Alice was really getting to him, but was that what I wanted? Of course it was. The real question was, _is putting Edward through all of this really worth and eternity of happiness with him? _

Yes, I assured myself, yes it was worth it.


	2. Some Relief

"…What?"

I hated when he looked at me that way.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to pay attention to what you're doing?" Edward lectured, referring to me almost getting run over by an eighteen-wheeler just two seconds before.

"Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." I replied brushing him off.

Edward groaned in frustration.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked.

"Do what?" I countered, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Act like you almost getting killed by walking into traffic is no big deal."

"Once again, I'm sorry. I didn't purposefully walk into traffic, I just forgot to "stop, look and listen." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" He sighed with humor in his voice.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to stay by my side every waking second to make sure I stay out of trouble." I smiled wistfully.

"That could be a possibility."

I turned my head, not only trying to hide my huge smile at the thought of Edward never leaving my side, but also trying to hide how much I had grown to depend on him.

At least we weren't still fighting about me becoming a vampire. We were in a silent agreement to let that matter lie for a while. Thank god.

"So why did you drag me all the way out to Port Angeles." I wondered, changing the subject.

"I told you, I'm taking you out to dinner." Edward squeezed my hand as he spoke, sending my heart into wild palpitations.

"I do believe there are plenty of restaurants in Forks."

"Not like this one." He did that half smile, nearly making me faint.

Just as he said that, we stopped at a little Italian place. It was the restaurant where Edward and I had our first "date".

"Aww, Edward." I squeaked.

"I knew you would like it." He replied softly kissing my cheek, and holding the door open for me.

The hostess led us to the same table we sat out last time; Edward made sure of that.

A minute later the waiter arrived.

"Hello, my name is Jeff, and I will be your waiter for tonight. Is there anything I can get you, or do you need a minute?" He said with a cheesy smile.

"No, we'll order now, thank you." I replied quickly. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke."

"Anything for you, sir?" the waiter asked Edward.

"No, nothing for me." Edward replied coldly, surprising poor ol' Jeff.

"Are you staying over my house tonight?" Edward asked as the waiter walked away.

"Yes, Charlie isn't going to be home until tomorrow afternoon." I replied.

It was amazing how used to the Cullen's Charlie had gotten. Lately, he'd been so busy that he didn't even question me when I told him I was going out.

"Good." If he could blush, Edward would have.

We sat in silence as I ate, Edward's eyes never leaving my face. After I finished, we walked back to the Volvo, that's when I noticed his eyes.

"I have to go hunting tonight." Edward said, as if he could read my thoughts.

"I know."

"Will you be okay staying with Alice?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" He questioned worriedly.

"I don't think I can endure another one of Alice's makeovers." I replied smiling innocently.

"Would you like me to have a talk with her." I could hear a hint of his British accent, and it sent shivers running up my spine.

"No, I can handle it. I'm a big girl." I winked at him.

Edward grabbed my face between his hands lightly, and kissed me. His cold lips moved down my neck and brushed along my collarbone. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears.

I missed this so much. Lately, our relationship had been so stressful. Not having to worry about stuff, even if it was only for one night was bliss.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

I replied with a tender kiss, but stopped before I pushed him too far.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starving." He teased.

We hopped in the car, and Edward sped off three times the legal speed limit as I sighed in contentment.


	3. Suprising Discoveries

"Oh god, Alice. I don't even know what that thing does." I said in mock fear as Alice came at me with another type of hair appliance.

"I told Edward not to leave you alone with me." She smirked.

"Yeah, so did I." I mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Heard what?" I tried to play dumb.

"Okay, now you have to sit here for a half hour. Do not touch your hair! I will be back when it's time to take the curlers out." Alice promised.

"I have to sit here in silence for a half hour?" I protested.

"Alright, fine, you can go do whatever you want, just don't mess up your hair."

"I'll try."

Alice frowned.

"Okay, I promise I won't mess it up." I said, trying to look innocent.

"That's better." With that, she gracefully danced out of the room.

Down the hall I heard a door close, and I knew it was private time for Alice and Jasper, something that I envied very much.

My mind wandered to Edward as I skimmed through the hundreds of designer clothes in the closet Alice had prepared for me. I doubted I would ever wear many of them.

I left Alice's room, my mind still on Edward. As I reached the end of the hall, I noticed a large, brown wooden door.

"That's funny", I noted out loud, "Edward never mentioned this room to me."

I reached out and grabbed the cold knob between my hands. Slowly, quietly, I turned it, but when I pushed, the door didn't move. I threw my weight against it to no avail. Of course I couldn't open it, this room was obviously only meant for vampires.

"What are you doing?" A calm voice shattered the silence.

I turned around quickly to see Edward leaning against a wall, about four feet away.

"N-nothing" I stammered, "I just was wondering what was in this room here." I gulped. "You really scared me."

I laughed nervously until I noticed Edward's eyes. They were back to normal, a beautiful light topaz.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled. "Bella, just one thing, stay away from that room. There's nothing in there for you."

I was kind of in shock. Edward had never kept anything from me. However, I wasn't willing to break his trust over my own burning curiosity. I would stay away from the mystery room, no matter how much I wanted to know what was in there and why I wasn't allowed to know.

"Sure, anything you say." I promised him.

"Good." Edward walked toward me and wrapped me in a strong embrace.

"I missed you," he said, kissing my forehead.

"How was your hunt?" I wondered.

"Not great."

"Oh," I said surprised. "Why?"

"Because you weren't there." He stated blatantly.

I blushed.

Edward kissed me tenderly on the lips. His hand moved up my back towards my head.

"No!" Alice screeched sending us both into a state of shock. "Do not touch her hair!"

Edward's face looked paler than usual. It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"Alice, you scared the shi –"

"Edward, if you touch her hair, oh boy. Believe me, you will be sorry." She interrupted.

I giggled at the siblings' bantering.

After Edward promised Alice, she quietly went back in her room.

"Would you like to go on a picnic?" Edward offered.

"I would love to…" I started, "but I can't." I pointed to my head.

"Oh, right" He sounded disappointed.

"But as soon as I get these torture devices out, I promise we can." I said, trying to make him feel better.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to his bedroom.

"Would you like some music?" Edward offered.

"Sure, that would be great." I thanked him.

As Edward browsed though his music collection, I wandered timidly over to his large oak dresser. Sitting on top was a massive book. I picked it up and read the cover. _Human to Vampire Transformation _it said in large, fancy text. It took a second for the words to register in my head, but when they did, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I placed the book back on the dresser quietly and sat down on Edward's bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked nervously turning around to look at my paler than usual face.

"Y-yeah," I Stammered.

"Sweetheart, you look like you just saw a ghost." He was getting worried.

"I'm fine, really. I think it's just these curlers, they're beginning to hurt." I told him, knowing that lie didn't come out as sure as I would have liked. "I'm going to go tell Alice to take them out."

"Okay, but are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" He wasn't convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure." Another lie. "Now, I'm gonna go get these things off of my head." I smiled weakly.

"Alright, but if you feel sick, I want you to come right back. I'll be waiting for you." Edward assured me.

I smiled again and walked quickly out of the room, breaking into a run as I ventured down the long hallway to Alice and Jasper's room.

I knocked on the door urgently.

"Just a second." I heard Alice say.

Exactly a second later the door flew open.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She could see the panic on my face.

I tried to calm myself down before I spoke. After all, this is what I wanted.

"Well, technically nothing is wrong --" I started.

"Then what's going on? Why do you look so upset?" Alice interrupted as she pulled me into the room. Jasper was sprawled across their large bed with his shirt off. I blushed deeply.

I turned my eyes away from Jasper's gorgeous body. "OkaysoIfoundthisbookinEdward'sroomanditwascalledhumantovampiretransformationsandandand…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alice interrupted again. "Slow down and start over." She commanded.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and began again. "Okay, I was in Edward's room, and I found a book on his dresser called _Human to Vampire Transformations_, and I think Edward is considering changing me."

It seemed like minutes passed before Alice said anything, and when she did, it wasn't what I had expected.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA!" She screeched. "This is wonderful!"

"Shhh, Edward is going to hear you!" I warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm." She sucked in an unnecessary breath, trying to compose herself.

"Oh, no. Uh-uh, I ain't getting involved in this." Jasper said grabbing a shirt and quickly leaving the room.

"Party pooper!" Alice called.

"Alice, you have to promise me you won't mention anything to Edward." I begged. "If he finds out that I know that he's considering giving me what he's been fighting so strongly against, then he might not do it."

"My lips are sealed." She promised pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Thank you." I returned, wrapping her in a sisterly hug. After all, she might become my sister some time soon.

"Okay, now you have to take these curlers out of my hair before Edward gets suspicious." I instructed.

"Why would Edward get suspicious?" She wondered.

"It's the only excuse I could think of to get out of the room and come tell you what I'd found." I stated, feeling kind of stupid that I couldn't think of anything better.

"Nooooooooo!" She whined with humor in her voice.

"Next time I promise you can give me a complete head-to-toe makeover, no questions asked." I offered.

"Ughhh, fine." She agreed.

As Alice sat me down in front of the mirror and unraveled the curlers releasing large, bouncy curls, my mind wandered. Even through all I had discovered, I still found myself focusing on what happened earlier.

_What is Edward trying to hide from me in that room?_

That was the last thought that crossed my mind as I saw my boyfriend quietly walk into the room through the mirror.


	4. Change of Plans

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who takes time to read this, and review. I really appreciate it. I'm happy to say, this is where the plot of the story really starts.

* * *

The next few days, actually weeks passed in kind of a blur. It was a struggle for me to keep what I had found a secret from Edward. I thanked god every day that I was the exception to his unusual power.

At the end of the day on Friday, as I was packing up my bag, I saw a slip of paper stuck between my Spanish and Government texts. Scrawled in a light, fairy-like writing the note said "Meet me behind the gym after your last class. We need to talk. Love, Alice".

_Uh-oh_ was the only thought that came to mind.

So, as the note instructed, even though I would have rather met Edward out front, I sneakily walked around the side of the building to the back.

"Why am I acting like a burglar?" I said out loud reassuring myself.

"I have nothing to hi --" Before I could finish, a cold hand reached out and tapped me on the shoulder.

Of course, I jumped a mile out of my skin.

Breathing hard, I sat down on the cold, wet ground.

"Bella, I am so so so sorry! I really didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Alice worried.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to restart my heart." I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting, you kinda need that." Alice said, cheering up a bit.

"Alright, I think all of my vital organs have starting working again, so what's the big news?" I asked curiously after a minute of recovering.

Alice's face suddenly grew very bleak and expressionless. "I-I had a vision." She stammered.

I could feel my pulse starting to quicken. "Of what?" I gulped.

Alice cleared her throat as she started describing the scene. "There was a white room. I could see you and Edward. You both looked sad, except…except you weren't the same. You were…old. Edward was standing beside your bed holding your hand. If we could cry, he would have been right then."

"I don't get it. What does this mean?" I confessed.

"Bella, don't you see? That was a hospital room. You were about to die, and Edward was saying goodbye." Her voice cracked.

My heart leapt up into my throat. Did this mean that Edward was never going to change me, and I would eventually lose him?

"Well", I started, trying to compose myself. "How do we change this?"

"If I'm correct, my vision is telling me that Edward isn't going to change you. So, the only way to stop this from coming true is for someone else to change you."

"Alice,"

She grabbed my hand, letting me know she was listening.

"Alice, I want you to do it."

"Oh, Bella. I don't know if I can. I want to. I really do, it's just, I don't know if I have the control, and I don't want to take that risk."

"Okay." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you too much to take a chance like that."

"Then who's going to do it?" I wondered.

"The only other option is Carlisle." She answered.

I sighed.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I guess so." I said reluctantly. I wanted so much for Edward to be the one to change me, but that wasn't going to happen, so I had to go with the next _safest_ option.

"At least if Carlisle does it, you won't be in any danger of him losing control." She reassured.

"Right." Was it? "We better get going. Edward is probably freaking out."

"Oh no, I took care of him. Right now he thinks we're at some salon getting our nails done." Alice said with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh boy, sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

I started to walk off when Alice stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure you really want to go through with this. It's a lot harder than it seems." She cautioned.

"Alice, I cannot live without your brother, and if staying with him forever means being a vampire for the rest of eternity, then I'm willing to do it." I professed.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For bringing Edward so much happiness. I've never seen him so full of joy and life. He loves you so much." She explained.

"I love him too."

"If you want, I can talk to Carlisle for you." She offered.

"That would be great."

Alice smiled. "Lets get you home, little sis."

I already felt like I was becoming part of the Cullen clan. But how was I going to keep this from Edward?


	5. Life Changing

* * *

Finally! Sorry, guys, it took me a long time to update, I know. I've been extremely busy this past week. This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I'm apologizing in advance for grammatical mistakes, I kind of rushed through this so I could get it up for you. I hope you like it, and I am going ot start working on chapter 6 now. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

"Edward…" I whispered urgently. "We can't do this here!"

"Why not?" He said as he gently kissed down my neck.

"Because this is Carlisle's library, and we're supposed to be 'studying'." I replied, trying to keep my composure as Edward moved his hands gently over my shivering body.

He stopped, sensing my discomfort. "No one's home, Bella. They went to hunt."

"I know. It just doesn't feel right."

Why was I so uncomfortable with this?

Ever since Alice and I had devised our…plan, I had been trying to avoid Edward. I knew he would easily sense something wrong, and I didn't want to take the chance of him dazzling me into confessing.

"Bella," Edward started. "Bella, look at me." He said, grabbing my face firmly between his cold, white hands.

"What?" I replied, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you acting this way? For the past week you have been ignoring me and avoiding me at all costs." He looked hurt.

"Well, I-" I started.

"Bella, don't give me excuses. I know something's up. I just haven't figured our what it is yet. I don't like this at all. I want to know why you haven't been acting yourself? And why did Alice leave so suddenly?"

Uh-oh.

"Edward, I don't want to lie to you, but I can't exactly tell you what's going on right now." I explained.

"So there is something going on?" He asked.

"Technically, yes." I confessed.

I was getting myself into trouble.

"Please tell me." He urged.

"I can't." I looked away, knowing what was coming.

"Please" He whispered into my ear. His cool breath tickled all the way down my spine, sending me shivering.

"Edward," I stopped as he brushed his lips down my chin. "I know what you're tying to do, a-a-and it's not going to work this time."

"Oh, really?" He planted his lips firmly on mine and smoothed his hand through my hair.

I pulled away abruptly and began walking out of the room when Edward grabbed my hand.

I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"Edward, please," I began before he had a chance to say anything. "I can't tell you."

"Bella, you can tell me anything," He replied. "No matter what."

"Not this time."

"Why?" betrayal rang through his voice.

"Because it would hurt you too much."

I couldn't believe I just said that.

Edward looked like I had just slapped him across the face. He knew what I was talking about. As he slowly put his face in his hands, I racked my brain for something to say.

Nothing.

I could think of nothing. You could cut the tension with knife.

Finally, he spoke. "I don't want you to do it."

"Edward, please, if you would just listen to –" I couldn't finish.

"No!" He growled. "I will not let you ruin your life."

"I'm not ruining my life!" I shrieked. "Edward, why can't you see that this is what I want?! Do you not understand that I would do anything for you?"

"Then do this for me." He pleaded. "Forget about me."

What? Had he really just said that?

"Edward," I didn't know what to say. "Please…please don't be ridiculous."

Nothing.

"Say something!" I pleaded.

"I have nothing to say. You know how I feel about this. You know I would do anything to keep you from damning yourself to an eternity of emptiness."

"You mean you would do anything to keep me from being with you forever? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, of course not." He defended.

"Well, that's what it sounds like." I was getting mad. "It's funny, I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted me to be happy. I thought you had my best interest in mind."

"Bella!" He suddenly grabbed me by my wrists. "I do love you; more than anything. I do want you to be happy, and I certainly have your best interest in mind. That's why I don't want you to do this."

"Just trust me." I pleaded as the tears of frustration and anguish spilled out and down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." Edward whispered softly.

"Well, it hurts Edward. It really does. This may seem ridiculous to you, but I know what is right. This isn't some teenage fling. I love you, and I always will. I want to be with you, even if that means I have to be changed into a vampire. I know full well what I'm getting myself into, and that's the point of all of this. I would sacrifice anything for you."

Edward smiled at that.

"Would you?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward, yes I would."

Edward sighed. "And you really know what you're getting into?"

"Completely."

"Will you let me do it?"

My heart stopped. Did he just ask me that? He couldn't have. Could he?

"W-what did you just say?" I asked.

"If you're sure you want this, then please, will you let me do it? Will you let me change you?" He requested.

I couldn't speak.

"Bella?" He called worriedly.

"Did you just say you would change me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." He admitted.

"Edward, you just made me happier than I have ever been!" I jumped on him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much!"

"So I guess that's a 'yes'."

"Of course it is, you big lug" I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I can't believe I just agreed to this." He sighed.

"Hah, I won!" I cheered.

"Bella, don't push it." He warned.

"Well, I did."

Edward suddenly grew very seriously. "Bella, this isn't something to laugh about. You can never go back after you make this decision."

"I know, Edward. I know, I'm sorry." I really was pushing my luck.

Edward and I stood there for a while in silence, wrapped up in each other. I stared into his beautiful, butterscotch eyes before speaking. "So………….when can we do it"?

"In a year." He replied.

"What!? A whole year? No way!" I complained.

"Fine, six months." He bargained.

"How about a week?" I suggested.

"No, certainly not." He refused.

"Please!" I begged.

"It takes time for me to prepare. You wouldn't want me to lose control, would you?" He asked, pressing me against his hard body.

"No, I don't think I would like to become your dinner rather than you're lover."

He chuckled.

"Well, how long do you need?" I bugged.

"Two weeks, minimum."

"Alright, in two weeks then." I stated cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine, in two weeks I promise I will ruin your life forever." He agreed reluctantly.

"Sounds perfect!" I bubbled.

"Alright, lets go tell them the news." He sighed.

Edward and I walked out of Carlisle's library, hand-in-hand on our way to letting my new family know that I would not be celebrating my 18th birthday as a human.


End file.
